Teenage Problems
by Fix-Itfan
Summary: Five years after Summer Fun, the Fix-It children are starting the journey to adult hood. With two out of four already, and one who acts like it, the Fix-Its now have there hands full with teenagers. That means problems of all types are surfacing, bullies, girl trouble,, grades, boy trouble and lets not forget the Sargent mother, and over protective dad. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- READ THIS! Okay guys, I am trull sorry about not finishing Summer Fun, but after a week of trying to end it right, I desides to just say screw it. So it's ending is also this ones beginning. This one will be about Travis, and his three younger siblings, maybe some heroscuties along the way but mainly the kids. Hope you guys like it and don't totally hate me for not proporly finishing Summer Fun.**

**Disclaimer- I still own nothing bit the kids!**

* * *

** Chapter One**

** Travis**

Travis often looked back to that summer five years ago, how he wished it could be summer already. Any thing would be better than this.

Travis was walking down the hall of the high school/middle school that he and his two younger siblings when to. Walking minding his own business, with headphones in his ears as always, it wasn't till he rounded a corner that one of the jocks, his usually bully stuck out his foot and tripped Travis sending him flying to the ground, his shoulder bag flying with him. Scattering his books, papers and other contents, that was when he realized that his MP3 player had busted alone with some other stuff. Music was one thing that Travis always turned to, having a deep passion for it, Travis found his blood boiling like never before as he gathered it up in his hands.

"Oh sorry dude, didn't see you walking there." Said the jock through a mock laugh. Travis slowly stood up and faced his bully. A small crowd had now gathered around the two boys.

Travis didn't want to do this. He didn't want his moms side in him to come out. But even as he fought the urge, his temper was starting to flood over its limits.

"No worries. I must be going, you should do the same Crash, before we both get in trouble." Sighed Travis as he shoved the broken music player in his backpack. Crash laughed.

"Oo, look at Fix-It Jr over here. Finally standing up for himself. You finally giving up being like your pussy of a dad. You gonna be like your whore of a mom in stead. Hu fag." Said Crash as he lightly but firmly pushed Travis in the chest.

"Come on Crash, dont bring me parents into this. Lets not do this today." Said Travis as he shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah your right sorry." Said Crash as he turned to walk away, he spun around real quick and punched Travis right in his left eye. Completely taken back by the impact, Travis stumbled back and nearly fell over.

That did it. First his MP3, now his parents, nobody talked about his mom and dad like that. Travis snapped as he got his balance back he charged at the more muscular boy and takled him around the waist. Both boys engaged in a full on fist fight, receiving blow after blow, while the crowd chanted, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!

It wasn't till the principle came running up through the crowd. "Alright, break it up! Break it up!" He hollered pulling Travis out of Crash's headlock. "All of you back to class, you two to my office now!" Travis grabbed his stuff and walked toward the office. Great, now not only was he sure to get suspended, but now he also had to deal with his over protective dad and Sargent mother. He was not looking forward to that talk.

….

Waiting for his parents to arrive was like waiting for a bomb to explode. It felt like an eternity, but at the same time it couldn't go by any slower.

It was Litwak's birthday, so to celebrate, his family took him on a two week long vacation. So while his parents had the two weeks off, Travis and his three younger siblings still had to go to school, five out of seven days.

Sitting in the office Travis train of thought was interrupted when his dad, the famous Fix-It Felix Jr walked threw the office doors. Felix looked over at his son and just shook his head disappointed as he went to talk to the principle.

"Great." Muttered Travis to him self. "Now my dads mad at me."

A few minutes later Felix walked back out and stood in front of his son. He did not look like one happy camper. Putting a hand on Travis chin, Felix tilted Travis's head to get a better look at his sons face.

Travis now had a pretty good black eye on his left, a busted lip, and a bruise lined his jaw on his right side.

"Grab your stuff, lets go." Was all Felix had to say before he walked out of the building.

"Your not even going to fix it?!" Travis asked certainly surprised."No, I am disappointed in you somethin' terrible son. You are better than this, violence is not the key to solving problems. We will talk more about his when we get home and your mother is present."

"But pop-"

"No, don't you pop me! We will discuss this with your mom at home!"

"Yes sir." Sighed Travis continuing to follow his father.

**A/N- PLEASE READ THIS TO! Sorry the first chapter is so short, but the next chapter will be longer. So yeah, don't forget to review, praise, leave hate messages, whateves! Hope you guys don't hate me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- okay for any who thought that Felix was a little OOC the last chapter, it was because Felix and Tamora still don't know that Travis is bullied. Oh and Crash, I just wanted to make him like major douche, that's why I had him bring up Felix and Tammy, cause he knew it get a reaction out of Trav.** **Any who, back to the story you care about!**

** Chapter Two**

Travis

The walk back to Fix-It Felix Jr was long and quite. Besides all the busy charters in GCS, it was quite, as neither father or son spoke a word. Arriving back at there large house Travis headed strait for his attic bedroom.

"Hey." Called Felix, Travis stopped and turned to face his dad. "We will talk about this when your mom gets home." Said Felix as sternly as he could. Travis simple nodded and walked up stairs, while Felix headed out to his shop.

…

Felix and Travis sat on the couch in the family room. It was around 3:15, which meant Tamora would be home soon with their other three children. No soon had Felix thought this the front door slammed shut.

"You three go up stairs and stay there." Came Tamora's stern voice from down the hall. Travis flinched upon hearing his mom. Soon he heard his three younger siblings run up the stair case, and his mom was now standing in the arch way of the family room.

"Hey ya' mom." Said Travis quietly but his moms glare was enough to shut him up. She slowly walked over to him and tilted his head as to see all of the damage. Tamora sighed and sat down next to Felix on the couch in front of Travis. No one said a word, it was a deathly quite. Tamora and Felix sat there as quite as a light breeze. Waiting, and trying to figure out if he should be punished or not.

"Will one of you say something please!" Pleaded Travis, he couldn't handle the silence any more.

"How long has this been going on?" Questioned Tamora. Travis looked at the ground. He was hoping she wouldn't ask that. His parents still didn't know he was bullied. He knew they had there suspicions though.

"A couple… years maybe." Said Travis almost in a whisper, while rubbing the back of his neck. Felix's jaw dropped but he was to shocked to say anything. Tamora on the other hand looked furious.

"What! A couple YEARS now! Why didn't you tell us?! Why didn't you tell me!" Shouted Tamora, she was now standing and pacing around the room. Travis winced at her sudden volume.

"I didn't tell you cause I knew you'd get like this. Cause I knew you'd go full blown mother bear style, and do something crazy." Replayed Travis still looking at the floor.

"Of corse I'd go full mother bear! I'm a mom, and your my baby! Ooo that kids going to wish he'd never been born. Nobody messes with my child and gets away with it!" Tamora paced back and forth as she cracked her knuckles.

"Tam. Honey, hold on a sec." Said Felix reaching out for her hand, but she pulled it away.

"No Fix-It look at him! Look at your son's face!" She exclaimed pointing at Travis. Travis continued to look sheepishly at the ground.

"Honey I know, and trust me I'm not happy either, but we need to think rationally about this."

"No, no, no. I'm gonna hunt this kid down and show him what happens when he messes with my kids!"

"Tammy, I meant talk to this kid's parents. We'll set up a meeting with them and make sure this doesn't happen again. Okay?" Asked Felix standing up and taking his wife's hands in his own. She growled angerly but reluctantly nodded and stormed off down the hall toward their bedroom, muttering under her breath. Travis could of swore he hear her say something about pouty handymen, and her going soft. Travis looked at his dad, who was now pacing himself deep in thought.

"So, am I in trouble?" Asked Travis rather pitifully. Felix sighed.

"No. I can't punish you if you have been putting up with it for this long. But if I may son, why didn't you tell me, I could of helped ya' know." Travis didn't reply, only shook his head.

"I'm sorry about earlier son. I didn't know, and I'm mighty proud that you tried to solve this without violence first. Go on up to your room." Travis nodded and stood up. At fifteen now, being about an inch taller than his mom,Travis towered over his poor dad. Walking away his dad called him one last time.

"Trav." Said Felix. Travis turned around and saw his dad motion for him to kneel down to his hight. In one fluent motion, Felix fixed his sons face and returned the golden tool to his belt. "Night son." Smiled Felix.

Travis smiled back. "Night pop."

…

Travis walked into his bedroom and tossed his back lazily on his desk chair. Collapsing on his bed with a loud grunt he laid there till there was a nock on his door.

"It's open." He called thought it was muffled by his pillows. Turning his head he saw it was his younger siblings. "Hey guys, what can I do for ya'?"

Taylor walked up to her older brother. "We heard your "talk" with mom and dad." Stated the eleven year old. "Your not in trouble are you?" She had a hat on pulled low over her eyes, but even so Travis could see she was worried.

"No way. But do I dare ask?! Is Taylor worried about her big brother?! I knew you cared!" Mocked Travis jokingly. Taylor was much like her mother, this meaning she was very, VERY, competitive. She smiled and punched his arm.

"No! Just had to make sure my dumb brother wasn't getting him self into something he couldn't get out of on his own! Dope!" She laughed as he playfully rubbed his arm.

"You been hanging around with uncle Ralph and Vani again?"

Taylor crossed her arms. "What's it to ya'?" Travis shrugged.

"Alright alright, enough with the touchy sibling crud. Back to the important stuff. So Trav how hard you hi the guy, please tell me he looked worse that you did!" Piped up Luke as he pulled his sister back.

Travis smirked. "Don't you have pranks to plan or something?" Luke's face paled.

"Oh dang that reminds me, I gotta go visit uncle Ralph! Gottagobye!" The last part of his sentence jumbled together as he climbed out the only window Travis had that led to the roof. No sooner had he disappeared did the shriek of Felix come from down stairs.

"LUKE ALEXANDER FIX-IT!" Shouted Tamora. The remaining three Fix-It kids leaned over the rail to see Felix being chased by a duck. Something he feared almost as much as the talk.

"Looks like Luke let another duck in the house." Said Wyatt causally taking a bite of cherry pie.

**A/N- Dont forget to review Please. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Taylor

There was a knock on Taylor's door. "Taylor, honey, you up and ready for school?" Came Felix's voice from the other side.

"Yeah, just a sec daddy!" Taylor had just pulled on a t-shirt and was slipping on her favorite red connvers. Running out the door she grabbed her favorite hat and contuined down the stairs to he table.

"Morning sweetie!" Said Felix giving his little girl a kiss on the cheek. Of corse Felix was the perfect stereo type dad, always looking out for all of his kids, but keeping a special eye on his baby girl. Along with that he kept a close eye on all the friends she had that where boys, much to his disappointment, she had quite a few, but that's what happens when you get a little girl as tom-boy as her mom. Of corse that had its up sides to, like the fact that she still didn't think about boys like that.

"Morning daddy!" She replied giving him a big bear hug. Much to Felix's delight, he was still a little taller than her.

"Morning champ!" Exclaimed Felix enthusiastically as his second son groggily made his way to the table. Luke just hummed a reply and plopped himself down at the table.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Said Taylor with a smirk, taking a seat in her spot at the table.

"Looks like someone is just as annoying as ever this morning." Replied Luke lazily. Taylor just scowled at her older brother in response.

"Ok now that's enough you two. Wyatt, how many times have I told you, no pie for breakfast! Now put it back!" Said Tamora turning her attention to the eight year old who was trying his best to sneak the slice past his mom.

Wyatt huffed in annoyance, but did as was told.

Tamora looked over at her small handyman husband and scowled. "I blame you for this." Felix just smiled as he continued to scramble eggs.

"Well I gotta go, bye mom, bye daddy!" Said Taylor as she grabbed her bag and was practically out the door.

"H-hey wait! Honey where you off to in such a hurry?" Asked Felix now concerned to the fact that he had forgotten about his now burning eggs.

"Some of the guys are gonna have a small soccer game before class. Who would want to miss that!" Smiled Taylor.

"Oh, o-o-okay, try not to get to dirty or hurt." Called Felix but she was already out the door and making her way to the train. Felix sighed bowing his head, Tamora came up behind him and hugged him around the waist.

"She's gonna get all scrapped up again isn't she." Muttered Felix. Tamora smiled and ruffled his hair.

"She'll be okay Fix-It, she's one of the toughest kids I've seen. She'll show those boys who's boss and still be presentable enough to be in public." Felix sighed again.

"I know, I know. I just don't want my little girl getting hurt." Tamora smiled wider and stood back up.

"She'll be fine. Now, Wyatt, Luke hurry up your gonna be late." She said sternly and walked out of the kitchen. Wyatt smiled and pulled out a plate with a slice of pie on it.

"Yeah, mom, you got it!" He called back and took off with the pie.

...

It was a good thing Taylor always kept a change of cloths in her locker, cause her promise to her dad kinda got thrown out the window. But how was she supposed to know that it had rained the night before in the game that she went to school in, and made the field a muddy mess. But who in there right mind would of passed up playing in the mud.

So reluctantly Taylor grabbed her spare close and changed in the girls locker room. Now clad in jeans, Romeos, and a camo t-shirt with a black jean vest over it, Taylor went to her first class.

"Hey… what happened to your face." Asked one of the only girls Taylor was actually friends with. " And what happened to your elbows and hands. Oh, your dad is not gonna be happy." Her friends name was Bailey, and she was not a total Tom-boy like Taylor, but a country girl. Normally wearing a red plaid button up, jeans, and cowgirl boots. She was a lot like Taylor, and in being so, she wasn't afraid of mud or to show boys who was boss and where they stood.

"What afraid of a little mud? And dont worry about my dad. He'll just have one of his miner panic attacks, say 'oh my land' and 'jimminy jamminy' a couple of times and the. he'll be good." Mocked Taylor.

"You know I'm not." Smirked Bailey. "But you might want to consider washing your face before class."

"Yeah yeah yeah, lets go." Replied Taylor heading in the direction of bath room.

After washing her face, the two girls made there way back to first period.

"So you gonna tell me why your face was covered in mud." Asked Bailey crossing her arms.

Taylor laughed and shook her head. "I was playing soccer with some of the guys! And it's not my fault this game actually has weather, and it rained." Taylor shrugged and Bailey nodded in agreement. Both continued to laugh and joke walking through the busy hall when some bird brained boy crashed into them on a skateboard.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry my bad. I didn't see you." Said the boy frantically as he trying to help the two girls to there feet.

"Who rides a skateboard indoors, I mean seriously!" Scolded Bailey rubbing her head.

"Chill out Bailey. Sorry, it's cool we're ok." Said Taylor. Getting a better look at the boy, he had medium length, dark brown hair covered by a black cowboy hat, and grey eyes. He wore a plain white t-shirt with jeans and black cowboy boots. That was strange to Taylor, what would a guy like him be doing on a skateboard.

The boy rubbed the back of his neck as his face turned beat red. "Jeez I'm an idiot. I'm real sorry, I-I wasn't paying attention."

"No, no, it's cool. We're fine after all." Shrugged Taylor.

"Speak for your self, jeez." Huffed Bailey.

"Yeah, well I'm Bo Gates and again I'm real sorry for crashing into ya'." Said Bo as he held out his hand.

"Taylor Fix-It, and this is my friend Bailey Jones." Replied Taylor shaking Bo's hand.

"Fix-It? You wouldn't mean as in Fix-It Felix and Sgt Calhoun's daughter wouldja'?"

"Yep, that's me." Smiled Taylor. The boy obviously shrunk even more. "Oh man, man oh man. I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry. I-I uh, I-" Bo had trouble finishing his sentence. Taylor just laughed, she hadn't seen a guy stumble over words this bad, since her dad once forgot date night with her mom. It wasn't that big of a deal to Tamora, but Felix being Felix, felt bad as could be. Bo seemed to relax a little upon hearing her laugh.

"Bo, chill out. I told you we're fine!" Said Taylor putting a hand on his shoulder. "Well we gotta get to class, try not to run anybody else over wouldja'." Said Taylor as she and Bailey walked off.

"Wait! Wait! Um h-how can I make it up to ya'. I know it sounds silly, but I just feel it's necessary!" He called after them. Taylor turned around with a shrug.

"I d'know, never had a cowboy run me over on a skateboard."Taylor turned back around and continued down the hall with Bailey.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry for the wait, been real busy, but you guys don't care about that. But I am going to be out of town from tomorrow to Monday, and I won't have wifi, so the next chapter will be up around Tuesday or Wensday. Sorry it's a little on the short side, but I got big plans!**

* * *

** Chapter Four**

Taylor

The rest of the school day had passed with nothing anymore interesting to report. Now Taylor and Bailey just sat on the couch watching ICarly. Luke the little trouble maker that he is, had been able to tap into the wifi in Litwak's computer and they now had Netflix.

"So how you feeling about that boy? You know the one that could of givin' us brain damage." Asked Bailey as she popped a grape into her mouth. Right then Tamora walked by.

"Boy? Brain damage? Ok do I have to practically beat another pair of irresponsible parents? Cause your dad is still not happy about the way I handled Travis's bully problems." Said Tamora as she walked into the living room and plopped down next to Taylor.

Taylor laughed. "He's still fuming about that?!" Asked Taylor in humorous disbelief.

"Woah wait, Trav was or is bullied, why am I the last to hear about this? If he is to be my future husband and I am to be permanently part of this awesome family, I gotta know these things!" Said Bailey. All three girls laughed. "Why is Felix so upset about the way you handled things any way? What did you do?"

Tamora threw her hands up. "Beats me! He said something about how it's not okay to threaten children that I'll murder their parents and make them watch, I d'know some dumb stuff like that. You know how Fix-It is." Tamora rolled her eyes at the thought while the two girls laughed. "Now what's with this boy thing."

"Oh yeah, today at school some boy ran Taylor over with a skateboard and he was totally flirting." Said Bailey. Tamora laughed.

"Bo was not flirting, if anything he was super nervous specially after he found out about who my parents where. It's nothing he's just a boy." Taylor rolled her eyes, but right as if on cue Felix came in.

"Boy what boy. No, no, no, no , no. Taylor and boys are not aloud in the same sentence. I won't have it. You are to young!" Said Felix and sternly as he could while his hands waved around in dramatic gestures.

"Fix-It shes gonna be twelve in a couple months, and girls mature faster than boys. I'm mean she acts at least thirteen or fourteen. Even Luke who actually is thirteen doesn't act it." Said Tamora as she stood up and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah dad and besides I d-" Taylor started but Felix quickly interrupted.

"No, no, no. There will be no boys, no dating! You are to young!"

"Daddy relax. I don't like him like that, he's just a friend. Besides why would it be such a bad thing if I did?" Huffed Taylor.

"Cause if you get a boyfriend then that means your growing up and if you grow up than you won't be my little girl any more, a-and, and you just can't! My land your practically already taller then me! Then how am I supposed to keep order in my own house?!" Rambled Felix.

Taylor sighed and rolled her eyes. "Dad look at me." He didn't obey. "Daddy?" Felix couldn't help but look at his daughter. "I will always be your little girl. And everyone already knows mom keeps the order." Felix sighed himself.

"O-okay, but, but you still can't date. Maybe when I'm dead, but only after the funeral. Just to make sure I'm dead." Tamora and the two girls laughed and Felix frowned.

"Fix-it if she waits till your dead then-" Tamora to was interrupted by Felix.

"Tam, just let me have this last piece of authority. Please, before she gets all rebellious, and doesn't listen to anyone." Tamora threw her hands up in defeat and mouthed to the girls 'drama queen' and pointed down to Felix, at which both the girls laughed. Felix stormed off muttering under his breath.

"I'll be in my shop!" He called back, hand on the door knob of the back door.

"Ok, go pout in your shop!" Called Tamora sarcastically, Felix just stuck his tongue out at her a went on to his shop.

"Ok cheekas I'll see you lady's later, gotta go check on the little pouter." Laughed Tamora as she headed toward the door.

"Okay mom, we'll be here." Called Taylor.

Taylor and Bailey sat quietly on the couch for a while, watching ICarly, that was until Bailey spoke up again.

"He was really nice, and cute." Bailey pointed out.

Taylor made a noise that sounded like a huff, groan and sigh all in one. "Are we on this again seriously?! I don't like him like that, and my dads right we are to young, I mean we are only eleven, we don't need boyfriends right now." Said Taylor as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Pff, speak for yourself, I would love to go out with your hottie brother." Sighed Bailey dreamily.

"Gross, he's like fifteen. He's four years older than you."

"Age is but a number. Your dad is thirty years older than your mom." Stated Bailey smugly.

"B-but that's, that's different, they. Uh never mind, forget it!" Huffed Taylor. Bailey laughed in triumph.

"Shut up and watch the stupid show."

"Woah, what did Sam and Carly ever do to you?" Asked Bailey sarcastically.

"Just be quite." Said Taylor as she rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I just want to apologize for the amount of time in between chapter 4 and 5. My trip had gotten extended, and then I went through a bad break up. But I'm back now, and with me I brought chapter 5. **

* * *

Chapter Five

Luke

Luke sat at the edge of a bowl in his favorite skate park, in his favorite game to jump to and just hang out with his best friend DJ, who his parents didn't approve of. The game he was currently in was Tony Hawk 3, and it was the main hang out of most teenage kids from all over GCS. Luke wasn't skating today, mainly cause he just wasn't feeling up to it, but also cause last time he was here he had crashed pretty bad, broke his board and Felix had to fix a broken arm and three broken ribs. So needless to say his broken ribs had hurt, but the new one his parents ripped him was much worse. Not to mention Travis was already on thin ice, so Luke figured he better stay on the down low.

Making sure he wasn't in anyones way who was skating, Luke just sat with one leg hanging over the side of the bowl and the other held up his text book he was studying out of. staying quite (for once) and out of the way, a boy in a black cowboy hat and matching boots came speeding down one ramp and up the bowl, landing with a _clank _of his boots right next to Luke.

Sitting down next to him the smiled a crooked smile and tipped his hat. "Howda' do."

Luke smiled back. " Pretty good, and yourself."

"Well I'm doin' alright. Names Bo friend." he smiled extending his hand.

"Luke." He replied shaking Bo's hand. "Say, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but you don't exactly look like the type to be on a skateboard, let alone be at a _skate park._"

Bo laughed. "No I suppose not. But its just so much fun, I love riding this thing almost as much as love riding a horse or dirt bike."

Luke laughed. "Never thought about it like that, how old are you anyway?"

"Thirteen, you?"

"Same."

"Well Luke it was awful nice to meet ya'."Said Bo as he stood up and tipped his hat once more. Luke laughed again. "Whats so funny?"

"Nothin', nothin'. Its just, if you had a bit of a southern accent you'd sound just like my dad, though I do believe your voice is on the deeper side."

Bo laughed again to. "Well I hope thats not a bad thing."

"Nah, he's cool, and like the nicest guy in the arcade. Unless you get on his bad side, but you would pretty much have to go Turbo and take over the whole arcade to do that." laughed Luke.

"Sounds like a cool guy."

"Wanna meet him, its not to far of a ride from here to my game, plus I gotta get home anyway." Replied Luke as he stood up himself.

Bo shrugged "I don't see any harm in goin', why not." Luke's laughter returned, but came even harder this time.

"I'm sorry, you just sound a lot like my dad. Never mind that though, come on I'll take you."

So off rode the two boy as the headed to Fix-It Felix Jr, not that Bo knew that though.

...

Once arriving at Fix-It Felix Jr, the boys laughed all the way to the house. Luke didn't know how Bo didn't notice what kind of game they where in, but he didn't. Entering the house, Luke told Bo to take off his boots and showed him up to his room so they could go online, Luke sure was a sneaky.

Tamora, Felix, Taylor and Wyatt had all been out watching a movie in Sims City and had just now returned. Entering the door Tamora ordered them all to take off there shoes. Bending down to undo his own, Felix spotted a pair a black cowboy boots.

"Hey Tam, who's boots are those?" Asked Felix looking back at his wife and pointing at the boots.

"I don't know, never seen them before." Shrugged Tamora.

"Maybe we should ask the kids?" Suggested Felix.

"Good plan soldier. Kids! Come down here please!" Called Tamora. Once again like magic all four kids plus one came down the stairs.

Felix and Tamora exchanged looks. Who was the cowboy child in there house.

"Bo?! What are you doing here?!" Asked Taylor in shock. Bo's eyes widened.

" I was, um, your, uh I- well umm." He tried but obviously could t finish.

Travis and Wyatt looked at each other. "And...this is where we go." Said Travis as he pulled at Wyatt's arm. But none other the others payed much attention to them. Luke looked at Bo, then Taylor and then back to Bo.

"We met at the skate park and I invited him over. How do you two know each other?" Questioned Luke.

"He kinda crashed into me on his skateboard." Said Taylor. Tamora smiled a little, but Felix's jaw dropped.

"Thats the boy you where talking about?!" Yelped Felix. Taylor nodded a little.

Tamora leaned down to speak into her daughters ear. "Oh he's cute, nice job." She whispered but Felix still heard.

"Tamora!"

"Mom!" said both Felix and Taylor at the same time. Tamora just shrugged and giggled a little.

"Bo, this is my mom, Sargent Tamora Jean Calhoun Fix-It. And my dad Fix-It Felix Jr. Welcome to Fix-It Felix Jr, the game, and my house." Said Taylor holding out her hand towards a smirking Tamora and an annoyed looking Felix.

* * *

**A/N- Again, I am sorry for the delay, I hope I didn't loose any of ya'. But I will make sure the next update doesn't take _as long _next time. Tanks for reading, and please don't forget to review and tell me what ya' think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Luke

Bo stood dumbfounded, frozen, rooted on the spot, one wrong move and his life as he knew it could be over. His parents had told him all about how the Fix-It couple along with the president of Sugar Rush and Mr. Wreck-It Ralph had saved the entire arcade from game devouring Cy-bugs. Truth be told it was a no wonder they where famous among every game, old or new. Could anyone really blame the guy for being nervous. So he stood there, probably looking down right ridiculous as Taylor smiled awkwardly at him presenting her parents.

Tamora's eyebrow went up. "Whats the matter, cy-bug got your tongue? Don't worry we don't bite." Laughed Tamora as she gently nudged Felix forward.

"We'll see." muttered Felix as he tightly shook the boys hand. Bo pulled his hand away, boy if he wasn't to nervous earlier, he defiantly was now. He knew every well never to judge a book by its cover, no matter how short it was, and Felix was no exception.

"Hey Fix-It why don't you go start dinner, I'll be right there." Said Tamora as she again gently nudged Felix. He reluctantly went into the kitchen. Once out of ear shot, Tamora laughed slightly as she saw how nervous the young boy was. "Don't worry his bark is worse than his bite. Why don't you stay for dinner, we'd love to get to know you a little better." Bo smiled a little and shook his head. With his answer Tamora made her way to the kitchen staying true to her word.

Taylor gave a small nervous laugh. "Hope my dad didn't scare the daylights out of you."

Bo's smile turned a little more real. "Nah its fine, I guess. Though for a moment I did feel like I was going to pee my pants, but I'm sure I'll get over it." They to laughed before remembering Luke was still present.

"Yeah, well we are just going to go back up to my room, com' on Bo." Said Luke as Bo waved to Taylor and the two walked back up the stairs. "Well that was interesting." Stated Luke as he gave a short laugh and sat down at his desk. Bo shook his head in agreement while taking in a deep breath.

"I thought you dad was going to kill me." Said Bo. Luke gave another short laugh.

"Nah, but normally its quite the other way around. Normally my mom is the one who scares the daylights put of everyone, while my dad is usually happy and stuff. I wounder what was up with that." Said Luke questioningly.

"Wow, as if it wasn't obvious." Came a voice from Luke's doorway, there stood Travis and Wyatt with devious smirks on their faces.

"What?" Said Luke and Bo at the same time. Travis and Wyatt started laughing. "Wow, okay. The reason dad was acting like that is cause of him." Said Travis pointing at Bo.

"Me?! What did I ever do?!" Exclaimed Bo. Luke gave Travis a curious glance.

"Yeah, dad only just met Bo, and he's never had a problem with any of my other friends. Well except for DJ."

"It has nothing to do with the fact that he's your friend. It doesn't even have to do with Bo personally." Bo and Luke exchanged confused looks, and Travis rolled his eyes. "Its about Taylor. Duh." This didn't seem to help either boys what so ever. Travis face palmed himself. "Taylor is daddy's little girl okay. But shes also a tom boy. So up until now, Taylor has never seen other boys differently than she sees us. Than this skateboarding cowboy comes along and could totally change the way she sees boys. Dad doesn't want that to happen, well at least not yet anyway. He's afraid Taylor will start to like Bo, more than as just friends." Said Travis slowly as to make sure that the two boys understood.

Realization dawned on the two boys like a ton of bricks. "So your dads never going to like me. Well thats just _awesome._" Said Bo sarcastically. "And I don't know how I feel about Taylor. She's unlike any girl I've ever met."

"Well, he might warm up to you as long as Taylor doesn't get hurt while your figuring things out. Got it." Warned Travis. Bo nodded and Travis and Wyatt left the room.

...

After a while Tamora called all the kids down for dinner. Felix had already set all the food out on an already set table. Luke pulled a chair up for Bo in between him and Travis on the right side, while Wyatt and Taylor sat on the left, and Felix and Tamora each sat on an end.

After everyone was done passing food arountabbed the table fell silent except for the clanking of forks against glass plates as everyone ate the mash potatos and gravy with meatloaf and green beans, Tamora finally broke the scilence.

"So, Bo." Bo's head snapped up from where he had currently been keeping his eyes locked on his food. "Do you go to school with these two?" Asked Tamora as she gestured to Taylor and Luke, who where at Felix's end of the table.

"Ah yes. I do believe Luke and I have a couple classes together. But uh as you guys probably know. I accednitlly, might of, kinda ran Taylor over with my skateboard in the hallway." Said Bo slowly and quitely. Tamora's eyes had been fixed on Bo, but out of the corner of her eye Tamora saw Felix shift in his seat, clearly unhappy with the way this boy met his dear daughter. Tamora shot Felix a quick sideways glare and he rolled his eyes and turned his head so that he wasn't facing her, ignoring his own rules and propped himself up with his elbow on the table and chin resting on his palm.

after dinner the family cleaned up the dinner mess and transferred over to the living room for a movie. Felix quickly sitting down in between Tamora and Taylor, putting his arms around both, Bo had to sit on the floor with Luke for the movie. The night continued like this for some time before Bo had to say his good byes and leave do to school the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Sorry for the delay school has started here in Oregon so I will be unable to post frequently as shown. Again I am sorry and I just want to let you know this one will not go unfinished, and due to lack of ideas, instead of a chapter story it will be a series of shorts about the kids. I hope you guys don't totally hate me!**

* * *

New Sibling

Wyatt sat at the edge of a building in Sims City, he didn't normally skip school, but today he made a _special _exception. Having perfected his mimic on his dads voice, it was fairly easy to call the school and say that he was sick, and instead of going to school, he came to Sims City to let some much needed steam off. It was here he practiced his secrete skill of what is known as free running. Being able to jump like his dad, without the familiar _boing _that came, and having quick reflexes like his mom. Free running was a fun way to get out the seemingly endless amount of energy Wyatt had. So here he sat, not knowing how to handle the information his parents had told him and his three older siblings not even a couple hours ago.

_Flashback _

_"Hey kids can you come down stairs please?' Called Felix as he sat next to his dear wife._

_All four kids came down the stairs in a nice orderly fashion, except for Luke who felt the need to slide down the railing. At the sight of their parents who where sitting on the couch looking all to innocent, it was Wyatt who spoke up, "Okay, what ever Luke did this time, we had nothing to do with it." Said Wyatt as Travis and Taylor nodded in agreement, earning them all a glare from Luke and chuckles from Tamora and Felix._

_"No, as far as we know Luke has done nothing wrong **lately**" Said Tamora as she exchanged looks with Felix._

_"No, the reason we called all of you done here is because," Felix looked at Tamora again and she smiled while nodding her head. "Because we wanted to know what you guys thought about having a younger brother or sister?" Said Felix with a large grin._

_All the kids stood in utter shock. "W-what? B-but I thought you guys where done after Wyatt?!" Asked Travis in a mix between joy and fear._

_"Oh My Gosh! Theres a chance that I could have a sister!" Said Taylor excitedly, then her grin fell and she looked almost horrified. "Theres a chance I could have a sister." She repeated this time not excited at all._

_Luke just smiled and said, "Cool." Wyatt on the other hand didn't look as happy as the others. For years he had been the youngest, the little sibling, the baby even, and now some new sibling was going to come and take that away from him. From the time Wyatt was able to tattle, that had always been his advantage over his older, more experienced brothers and sister_

_"Wyatt, you okay sport?" Asked Felix, and suddenly all eyes where on him. Wyatt looked up and saw that they all looked a bit worried, as if waiting for __approval.__  
_

_Wyatt turned on an all to fake smile. "Uh yeah, I'm fine. Uh I think I'm just going to go up to my room till we have to leave for school." Said Wyatt slowly as he walked back up stairs, not even listening to his fathers calls after him._

_End of Flashback_

A new sibling, he was going to be a big brother. Wyatt supposed it couldn't be all bad, I mean he couldn't do much worse than Luke. Wyatt suddenly felt a vibrate on his wrist. It was his own communicator, that his mom had given them all just in case. It was Travis trying to get a hold of him.

_"Wyatt! Where are you, we've been waiting outside your school for twenty minutes now. Mom and Dad are going to have a cow if we aren't home in the next fifteen minutes?!" _Came Travis's stern voice. _Dang! _How long had he been sitting here. Looking down at his watch, Wyatt saw he was supposed to of left ten minutes ago in order to prevent _this _from happening.

"Alright, I, um. I'll meet you at the entrance to Fix-It Felix Jr, see you there!" Wyatt quickly replied, but turned off his communicator before Travis could ask him any further questions. Running as quick as he could with out over powering any jumps or roles, Wyatt made his way for his fathers game.

* * *

"Wyatt where, were you?! You weren't at the school, and you missed your football practice." Scolded Travis as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Does it really matter now, aren't we on a time schedule?" Replied Wyatt as he walked right past Travis to the train.

"He's got a point Trav, you said it yourself. Mom and dad will flip if we aren't at the house in five." Taylor spoke up. Travis turned to look at Taylor, his scowl disappearing ever so slightly as he nodded his head.

"Fine, but your coach isn't going to be happy." Stated Travis as he followed his three younger siblings.

...

"Your late." Stated Tamora sharply as her four kids walked in the door.

"Mom your sandwich is going to be eaten by the dog." Said Wyatt calmly.

"Bandit no! Bad dog! Thats my sandwich, Fix-It, come get your dog!" shouted Tamora. All the kids laughed as Tamora tried to retrieve her food the golden retriever had almost already finished. All except Wyatt, who after the comment had slipped upstairs. Plopping down on his bed Wyatt grabbed his racket ball that he liked to throw at his wall. Unlike his older brothers Wyatt loved sports, but luckily Taylor liked to play so he did have some one to play with.

About two hours later there was a knock on Wyatt's door. "Come on in." Wyatt said, and Taylor soon stepped through the door.

"Hey Bubz, dinners about ready, you gonna eat?" She asked gesturing to the door over her shoulder with her thumbs.

"No, I'm not real hungry. I think I'll pass." Taylor tilled her head a bit to the right and crossed her arms, before exhaling loudly and sitting her self down beside her little brother.

"Alright, whats eatin' ya'?"

Wyatt looked up at his sister confused at first but then realized that she sensed his unhappiness. "Its about the whole new sibling thing. I mean what if I'm not a good big brother, and we're gonna be eight years apart. I'm just not sure about this whole thing." Wyatt sighed as he turned his attention back to the ground.

Taylor giggled a little. "Listen Bubz , don't over think it. Its a little sibling, its not like your the dad, there is no need to be nervous. Besides can't do any worse than Luke." Taylor giggled again as she put a hand on Wyatt's back. Wyatt looked back up and flashed a small, crooked smile.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, trust me, it'll be alright. Now come one lets eat!" Said Taylor as she stood up.

* * *

**A/N- Again sorry for the delay, schools started and I've been _SUPER _ busy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Trips to the Principle

"Luke this is your seventh trip to my office in the last two weeks. What do you have to say for your self!?" Exclaimed Luke's principle Mr. Oz.

"Well I, hm. Nope nothing to say." Shrugged Luke.

"Really nothing to say." Luke shook his head. "Really nothing. Not even going to try to justify your actions?"

"Well if you insist. In my defense, I was desperate for a good laugh, and Algebra is just so boring. So I decided to spice it up a little." Shrugged Luke

Right at that moment Tamora Jean Calhoun Fix-It walked into the office.

"Ah Mrs. Fix-It, nice to see you again." Said Mr. Oz.

"Alright what did he do this time?" Said Tamora as she passed her son a less than pleased glance.

"I don't know how he did it ma'am but some how he managed to make the pool water turn purple and as gooier as a taffy swamp in Sugar Rush, then processed to swap out hand soap for glue!"

"So what do you have planned for his punishment this time?" Tamora asked strictly.

"Well ma'am to be honest detention isn't working. So I have, if its okay with you, to have him clean the goop from the pool, and use his obvious resourcefulness with tools to fix what ever it is that needs to be fixed from one of his many pranks."

"Sounds fair."

"Its a shame that his handiness can't be used to help like his father does."

With that Tamora and Luke left the building and where on there way home.

"You know your lucky that I answered the phone and not your dad." Stated Tamora as she walked briskly to get home.

"I suppose so. You gonna tell him?" Luke asked sheepishly. He really didn't know why, but he could stand his ground and keep his sarcastic self sharp with anyone in the arcade. Except his mom and dad. When it came to them he didn't know what happened to him.

"Of course I'm going to tell him, and trust me young man, he's gonna go on a wild hand gesturing rampage." Tamora said as serious as she could. But the image of her husband so 'cross' and gesturing wildly with his hands as he passed back and forth was almost to much for her not to at least giggle at. Unfortunately for the small handyman, even cross he was adorable, and it was rather hard to take him seriously. Luke got quite as the two boarded the train to Fix-It Felix Jr.

"Hey." Tamora said softly. Luke looked up at his mom. "I bet that purple goo thing was funny hu?" She smiled. Normally she would have been furious, specially if one of her soldiers had ever tried to pull such a stunt. But sixteen years with her soft handyman of a husband, and four kids with one on the way, Tamora's sharp edges had been smoothed while outside her game.

A small hint of a smile spread across the young teens face. "Ah you shoulda' seen it mom, Kids where running around with it stuck in their hair and all over their clothes, it was awesome!" Luke said a bit to happy. Tamora just shook her head as she watched her amused son explain it as detailed as one of miss President Von Shweetz many races. Thank mod she was the one to answer the phone, or this day could of gone a lot worse.


End file.
